Book 1: The Dawn of Dusk
by Brightstar's Promise
Summary: Everything around Emberpelt is coming undone since he saved Dovepaw. Her prophecy is upon them. The dawn of dusk is here. //DISCONTIUED!//
1. Chapter 1

_In the midst of war, a young medicine cat apprentice is caught between warrior code and what he thinks is right. This choice will effect his and every Clan in the forest for worse or better._

The Dawn of Dusk

Book 1

Chapter 1

**Part One: Dawn**

**Note:** This Story is set a few generations after Erin Hunter's cannon books

The sun rose overhead, bathing the moor in early morning light. A rabbit sat peacefully, nibbling on a blade of tender grass, not a care in the world. All was perfect and serine.

A smile spread across a wiry grey she-cat's face when she sighted the prey. She moved to the other side of the rock and put all her weight on her back feet, preparing for the chase. With a sudden burst of speed, the cat was off. She allowed the rabbit to gain some distance in front of her to increase the joy of the chase.

"You see, I am the fastest cat in the moors." She proclaimed happily though the fat rabbit in her jaws. Another cat slinked from behind a rock, looking less then impressed.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, Dovepaw. Don't play with your food."

"Relax, Badgerstripe, it's just a rabbit. Not like letting it run for a minute would make much difference." Dovepaw answered.

"That's not the point. We want prey to die with dignity, not as your plaything. Come, let's go." The flustered mentor turned back to camp, apparently not caring if his apprentice followed him or not.

"Wait!" she called after him. "You're still training me to fight this afternoon, right?"

"Right now, I would like to spend as little time possible with you. Now go back to camp and pick the ticks off the elders." With that, he turned in the opposite direction and left Dovepaw to curse under her breath. She hated de-ticking the elders. Despite her dislike of the task at hand, she had no choice. It she didn't, Silverstar would kill her. Than a thought stuck. _'It seems that old Badger is going that way, and camp is that way so...that gives me a while to slack off. Now, where to slack to...'_

With her mind set, Dovepaw began to trot across the rolling moors. Her mind was forming a plan to occupy her minutes of freedom. It would be called 'Operation Bother the ThunderClan Medicine Cat.'

It was not too hard to execute. All you had to do is take all the poppy seeds from the very small patch and place them just inside the WindClan boarder. Soon, Cloverbreeze would appear and be forced to cross into Dovepaw's territory. Then Dovepaw would spring out and surprise Cloverbreeze, thereby scaring the living daylight out of her.

Already laughing at the prospect, she waited, and waited, and waited. Soon, she was deep within a dream about a large purple rabbit hopping about the moor and stepping on her stuck-on-the-rules mentor.

The dream was interrupted by the steady breathing of a cat looming over her. This cat smelled of herbs, but didn't look a thing like Cloverbreeze.

"Who are you?" He asked calmly as Dovepaw jumped to her feet and hissed violently at him. He had nothing to fear, for he was a medicine cat, and no one attacked a medicine cat.

"Dovepaw of WindClan." She proclaimed proudly. "You must be that apprentice that Clover told me about last time we met, Emberpaw I think."

"I've never heard of a Dovepaw before, but I have heard of a little WindClan cat who likes to make trouble."

"Got that right. And I'm not 'a little WindClan cat.' Actually, I'm only two moons younger then you." She said smugly. "You smell like you're been rolling in mouse bile."

"All part of the job. If you will kindly give me those herbs and let me be on my way, or I'll tell Fawnspots about this."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would. So I would get going." Dovepaw hissed at him one final time before leaving for her own camp. '_Guess I just made a new enemy' _

*******

What seemed like every set of eyes in WindClan was looking at her as she walked briskly over the hills and into the camp. Silverstar sat on Tallrock. "You're late, Dovepaw." She ignored his words as she made her way to the other side of the clearing and sat on the hard earth. The sun was all the way up, but still left the sky with a reddish cast. Silverstar always said that this meant bad weather, and he was almost always right. On the other side of the sky, dark, ominous clouds collected, threatening to pour down rain.

"Gather around the Tallrock for a Clan meeting!" Silverstar's voice rang out threw the camp. At once, all the Clan sat before him, two in particular looking rather pleased for some reason. "I would like to announce that Snowpaw and Rabbitpaw successfully fended off a RiverClan patrol this morning." Cheers erupted from all of WindClan, except for Dovepaw. She had no reason for cheer for them.

"For their brave deeds today, they shall become warriors!" Dovepaw's jaw hung opened with disbelief. "War...war...warriors...." she stammered. "This can't be right...this isn't fair..." Dovepaw looked around at the others, and upon realized that no one was watching her, slipped away.

"This isn't right....this isn't fair!" She cried into the air. She had been training for two moons longer than them and she was twice as skilled. She had fought off two patrols in her lifetime and she was still an apprentice.

Even sadder than this is that she knew exactly why they were made warriors before her. It was that prophecy, that horrible, unfair prophecy that had been given to her at birth. "Born of Thunder and Wind comes the cat with the White Heart that will destroy all that is known." Thunderstrike was her father and Windstorm her mother. She had a white patch on her chest near her heart, making her the perfect victim of the prophecy.

"I've had it." She finally hissed, marching back into camp with an incredible look of bloodlust in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dawn of Dusk

Book 1

Chapter 2

_Switch to: Emberpaw's Point of View_

"Come on, do I have to fight him?" a gray tabby with yellow eyes complained to his mentor.

"Yes, Goldenpaw. Now, square off and fight like warriors." Emberpaw stood to face his challenger. Yes, he was a medicine cat, but Cloverbreeze insisted that he completed his warrior training too. Goldenpaw made the first move, but Emberpaw saw it coming and twisted around so his back feet were facing the gray apprentice. Before Goldenpaw could realize what was happening, he had been kicked with great force in the face.

"Not fair!" he yelled. Emberpaw chuckled a bit under his breath, trying not to let his mentor, Tigerstripe, hear. Goldenpaw picked himself up from the ground and walked out of the training ring with his remaining dignity.

"A good fight!" Tigerstripe said. "You're defiantly progressing well."

"Thanks, Tigerstripe. I have to go and help Cloverbreeze. See yah!" He raced off towards the medicine cat den without another word.

Cloverbreeze was sitting in the corner, looking troubled.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Make sure we have enough supplies, I have received a dream." Emberpaw wanted to ask what was wrong with Cloverbreeze, but he didn't. It wasn't a dream; that was for sure. It was a lot deeper and none of the tabby apprentice's business anyway. Plus, he was stressed balancing warrior training with medicine cat duties; a good walk in the woods might help.

* * * *

It was sun high by the time Emberpaw arrived at the herb gathering place. "I smell rain." He said aloud to no one, or, so he thought. At his words, the bushes rustled and a flash of silver-blue fur was seen on the ThunderClan side. He couldn't tell who it was, so he assumed the worst; RiverClan or rouges. He bared his teeth and hissed. "Come out and I won't hurt you." The thing made no move towards him.

Ready to pounce, he parted the grass with his paw. What he saw shocked him. A gray she cat lay on the ground. Her fur was covered with sand, blood, and pieces of clawed fur. Her deep yellow eyes were glassy. It took him no more than a second to recognize the cat; it was Dovepaw, the WindClan apprentice he had met two days earlier.

"Wake up!" he yelled into the cat's ear, but she was too far gone. WindClan was too far away, she might be dead by the time he got there. No one was allowed to take a cat of another Clan into there camp since Minnowstream's War. The only option was to treat her himself.

He grabbed her by the scruff and raced to the nearest shelter, the Tiger Mouth. The Tiger Mouth was a small cave with stones coming from the top and bottom, like the teeth of a great cat. He placed her body on the cool stone floor and picked some cob webs of the nearby Tiger Tooth. "Alright, apply even pressure to the whole wound until it stops." He reminded himself. That should have stopped the blood flow, but he missed a serious head injury. There was not much he could do about that, too much pressure and he could damage her brain.

The few minutes it took for her breathing to almost completely stop felt like only a heart beat. Her blood coated his big white paws He stayed for only a few more minutes.

"Oh, StarClan! I failed. I failed." It was too late to bury her, so he left her there. Tomorrow, he would tell WindClan about this, as well as Cloverbreeze. The sky had turned dark, and suddenly, a star fell. Emberpaw looked up in amazement. "StarClan is mourning for her too,"


	3. Chapter 3

The Dawn of Dusk

Book 1

Chapter 3

The morning came, and a rather reluctant Emberpaw made his way to the Tiger Mouth. The rain seamed to be building in the sky, preparing for a down-pour of epic proportions.

There she lay, so still she looked as if she were made of stone. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." He muttered, nudging her paw. For reasons unknown even to himself, he began to talk to Dovepaw. "What happened to you? I wish I knew. Well, I''' be taking you home now." He prepared to pull her out, and to his surprise she wasn't stiff. You would expect a cat that died last night to be stiff as a board. A sudden rush of hope filled him. "You can't be dead!" He put his ear to her chest and listened. A faint rattling as heard. "I can still save you. Wait here." As fast of lightning, he raced back to camp, he needed herbs, and lots of them.

* * * *

He chewed some stinging nettle into a poultice and applied it to her whole body, then brought in moss soaked in water to clean out the dirt. Soon, he had a good sized collection of herbs and a bed for Dovepaw to rest in. "I won't loose any of my patients, even if you are not of my Clan." He then exited the den with a bright smile on his face.

"Are you talking to someone?" It was Cedarpaw, Emberpaw's best friend. Cedarpaw was an interesting character to say the least and was always nosing into someone else's business.

"No, not at all." He replied nervously as he emerged from the Tiger Mouth. Cedarpaw trotted beside him.

"Why do you have blood on you?" His friend was deteraimed to get answers. "Did you finally kill Goldenpaw like I told you to?"

"I...I...I just nicked my paw on a stone while I was hunting. So, wanna go and hunt?" Emberpaw laughed nervously.

"You're covering up something, I know it. Does it have anything to do with that nice she-cat in..."

"No, it has nothing to do with that ShadowClan cat you like so much."

"Oh, darn, I was hoping that you would let me meet her. What's her name? Ripplepaw I think…"

"Whatever Cedar, I better be getting back to camp, see you later." Emberpaw walked swiftly in the direction of camp, but Cedar kept tailing him.

"You can trust me, Emberpaw. Come on, what's the secret?"

"There's no secret." Emberpaw's tone told Cedarpaw to drop it. He joined his friend on the walk to camp, not saying a word.

* * * *

"Where are my herbs, Emberpaw?" Cloverbreeze asked. This was just what he didn't want to hear. Now he had to lie again.

"They went bad?" It sounded more like a question than statement.

"You and I picked those only a few days ago." Cloverbreeze was about to finish, but they were thankfully interrupted by the appearance of Dawnflower. "Greetings, Dawnflower."

"Hello," Emberpaw said casually.

"Can I have something for a stomach ache please?" asked the ginger and white she-cat.

"Emberpaw, care for her, I must replace these vanishing herbs of ours." Emberpaw entered the den and picked out some juniper berries from the stack.

"I don't think these are all that fresh, but they'll work. Want some poppy seeds for the pain?" The warrior nodded. Emberpaw gathered up some seeds and placed them on a leaf. "Have a nice day."

The rest of the day was spent reorganizing herbs and berries for the head medicine cat. It was a tedious and boring task, and Cloverbreeze liked everything just right. "When I'm head medicine cat, I can put this stuff the way I want." And that would be soon.

* * * *

The moon was high, and since it was only a crescent, it was still dark. Perfect for sneaking out of camp. The blazing tom rose from his fern bed and carefully moved out. He felt horrible for doing this. Leaving was strictly against the rules.

Carefully, he moved though the undergrowth all the way to the Tiger Mouth. He was almost reluctant to enter the cave, afraid of what he would find. "Hello?" He didn't expect an answer. Dovepaw's condition looked like it had improved greatly. He plucked some more webs off the ceiling and replaced her bandages. After everything was done and all was well, he left as quickly and silently as he came.

_Switch Point of View: Dovepaw_

Dovepaw stood on a flat black plain, dark mist coming from all sides. The only source of light in this world between the worlds was the stars. They shined with an unnatural brilliance unequal to anything she had even seen. The mist turned to a glittery picture of six cats, Rainstar, Tallstar, and Minnowstream (The only leader to never take a 'star' name) of WindClan and Firestar, Bluestar, and Ripplestar of ThunderClan.

"What are you ThunderClan cats doing?" she asked. "And where is Windstar? While I'm here, I thought I'd ask. Fawnspots never sees her anymore, same with Shadowstar and Thunderstar."

"Windstar is closer then you think, and the others are present also, just not in StarClan." Rainstar answered with a smile.

"We are just here to tell you to stay in ThunderClan." Firestar took a step towards Dovepaw, but she backed away.

"Why?" the gray she-cat asked with much more reverence than usual since she was before the greatest Clan leaders ever.

"It's for you're our good." Bluestar answered.

"Back to my original question, why are the ThunderClan leaders here?" Before they would answer, the whole scene disappeared and was replaced with the howl of wind and a small, leaping flame was growing steadily larger with every second.

"Born of Thunder and Wind comes the cat with the White Heart that will destroy all that is known." A voice echoed, and then, all vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning**_**: This chapter is rushed and seems very random. **

The Dawn of Dusk

Book One

Chapter 4

_Within Emberpaw's dream_

Emberpaw stood on a moor deep in the heart of WindClan. It was misty and dark, even through the full moon that shone with a radiance that surpassed anything he had ever imagined. On a tall rock stood a large cat silhouetted against the moon light. "Tonight," the cat proclaimed. "We strike!" Mist rolled in. The cat and the rest of his follows were covered by it and a cloud eclipsed the full moon.

_Exit Dream_

Emberpaw awoke before the sun rose. He crept quietly into the clearing and watched the remains of the crescent moon dwindle into nothing.

He felt eyes glaring at him and turned to face Cedarpaw, who had been watching him the whole time. "Hey, something bothering you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking, just couldn't sleep Why are you up so early?." Cedarpaw nodded his head and sat beside his friend. Emberpaw could tell he wanted the whole story and was waiting patiently for it. Whitepaw walked passed.

"Hey, Ember, what's wrong?" she asked. Cedarpaw was staring at her like he always did. Emberpaw was always teasing him about loving her.

"Nothing," the blazing orange tom then turned to Cedarpaw. "Why don't you two go hunting or something?" They didn't need anymore encouragement and started out of the camp. Then, Littlestar appeared.

"Have you two not slept? Cedarpaw, you're going to need some sleep for your vigil tonight." Cedarpaw literally leapt from his place.

"Really?" he asked, his voice overflowing with excitement.

"Yes, you, Goldenpaw, and Whitepaw." Littlestar replied.

"Congratulations, Cedar," Emberpaw said. Whitepaw purred and licked Cedarpaw on the ear.

"Thanks, I can't wait! I hope I get a cool warrior name."

The sun was almost up and now the camp was full of activity. Rosepetal and the other elders were telling stories to Lilykit, Robinkit, and Maplekit. Littlestar and Tigerstripe were talking at the foot of the high rock. Cedarpaw and the rest of the apprentices had taken the day off to rest for that night. Brindlefoot and Blackshard had already brought in a rabbit and two thrushes. Emberpaw was sitting in the medicine cat's den, making sure they were well stocked with all the right herbs, and then, a random thought graced his mind.

"Cloverbreeze, have you ever wanted to be a regular warrior?" Cloverbreeze turned around and shifted her weight to her bad hip.

"When I was young. But now, I have figured that this is the only path for me." Emberpaw's eyes focused on her hip. Cloverbreeze was older than Rosepetal, and he had never asked how she got that injury. He almost had once, but she seemed sensitive on the subject.

"How did it happen?" He finally plucked up the courage to ask. She didn't give him the harsh answer he expected.

"I can hardy remember it was so long ago, come to speak of it, I can hardly remember anything about my past anymore..." she finished softly. She turned back to him, and her eyes brightened, like she had just seen him in a new light. A smile spread across her lips. "I think we're low on cat mint, can you get me some?" Emberpaw turned to exit the cave, and the cream colored medicine cat headed towards Littlestar's den.

Emberpaw, of course, didn't head straight for the old twoleg nest. He rounded the WindClan boarder and headed for the Tiger Mouth with a thrush in his teeth.

"Dovepaw?" He entered the den and looked around at the dreary interior for Dovepaw, but to his surprise, she was gone. "Oh no...she isn't well enough to leave, she'll reopen her wounds and will loose so much blood she wouldn't even make it to WindClan!" He found a trail of blood, though it didn't lead to WindClan, but down the border line to RiverClan.

He followed the scent trail as far as he could, but he never had been a good tracker, he needed Cedarpaw.

He raced though the undergrowth back to camp. "Ow!" he exclaimed, stopping to pull a thorn from his paw pad. His cry echoed though the hilly moors and the grass rustled. "Over here!" a she-cat, who smelled of WindClan, yelled.

"Coming," a gruff voice answered. "This better be her." The heather parted to reveal a large black tom with a white stripe down his back as well as a small white she-cat.

"Oh, it's just a ThunderClanner." The she cat said. She turned to leave, but Emberpaw stopped her.

"What do you want in ThunderClan territory?" he demanded. She opened her mouth to answer, but the large tom stopped her.

"That's classified. Tell Littlestar that Badgerstripe said hello." His voice held no emoticon. He didn't seem to care that he had just violated warrior code, but the little white warrior seemed very nervous. Emberpaw hissed at the larger warrior, but Badgerstripe paid him to mind and lopped back to WindClan.

His fury at Badgerstripe had distracted him from the mission at hand. He worked his way back down the border till he hit RiverClan, where the scent ended. He knew that she had tried to swim, but did he darn cross into another Clan's territory, the very thing that he had just hissed at others for? "She's as good as dead." He said sadly. "She couldn't swim strong enough to cross this." He looked into the lake, thinking that somewhere was the body of a fallen apprentice he couldn't save.

*********

He arrived back at ThunderClan, his mouth full of herbs and his heart filled with grief. Cloverbreeze took them from him, seeming happier than he had ever seen her. "What happened to make you so happy?" She acted as if she didn't hear him.

"Where have you been? It's almost sun down." He thought up a hasty excuse.

"All that cat mint at the twoleg nest was bad, so I found some more."

"Where?" _Great, I have to lie again... _

"By RiverClan." She nodded her head and returned to work, humming to herself as she went. Emberpaw slowly dosed off in the ferns, and as he slept, was haunted by nightmares.

********

"Wake up!" Cedarpaw was standing over him, nudging his with his paw. Emberpaw shot up to his feet and looked about for danger. "It's moon high, come on!" For almost being a warrior, Cedarpaw had the enthusiasm of a three moon old kit. Emberpaw followed him out into the clearing. The whole clan had gathered around Littlestar and made way when Cedarpaw, Goldenpaw, and Whitepaw walked though. Littlestar's eyes gleamed with amusement.

"Cedarpaw, will you please step forwards." Cedarpaw's mother gave him a quick lick to smooth his fur and his mentor, Blackshard, led him to the front. Blackshard had never looked more proud of his young student.

"I, Littlestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to master the warrior code and had become possibly that best tracker that ThunderClan has even seen, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Cedarpaw, do you promise to uphold warrior code, even at the cost of your life and to live by it, and defend it with all you strength?"

"I do." He said clearly and surely.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Cedarpaw, you now will become Cedarstrike. ThunderClan honors you strength, valor, and loyalty to all that is right, and we would like to welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan!" Littlestar's voice rang out throughout the hallow as he jumped from the rock and rested his muzzle on Cedarstrike's shoulder. The camp came alive with cheers.

"Cedarstrike, Cedarstrike, Cedarstrike!"

********

Cedarstrike and the newly named warriors Goldeneyes and Whitespots stood in the clearing silently. Emberpaw sat outside the medicine cat den and watched them for a moment. Moon light reflected off of the three's faces, each shinning with a different emotion. Cedarstrike with determination, Goldeneyes with pride, and Whitespots with nervous excitement. Emberpaw walked quietly up to Cedarstrike and Whitespots.

"Congratulations you two," he whispered. Cedarstrike nodded energetically and Whitespots smiled. Cedarstrike glanced nervously at her. He was going to tell her about his feeling after their vivil was over. Or so he had told Emberpaw. "And good luck," Emberpaw added more softly. He waved his tail to Goldeneyes, but as always, he ignored him.

Back at the medicine cat den, he fell into a light cat nap.

*******

He awoke with Cedarstrike standing over him. "Help, we need a medicine cat! Its Whitespots!" Emberpaw didn't asked questions, he just grabbed some herbs and followed Cedarstrike to where the little black and white she cat was lying.

It looked like someone had tried to deliver a killing bite to the back of her neck, but missed her spine. They didn't bother to finish her off; they just left her to bleed out. Cloverbreeze rushed around the corner but didn't do anything; she just stood and watched her apprentice work.

He placed a large amount of cobwebs of Whitespot's wound and applied pressure. The life was bleeding out of the newly named warrior, and there was nothing to do. This random murder wasn't the work of an animal, but a cat with rouge scent.

Hours later, Whitespots died, along with the secrets of her murder.


	5. Chapter 5

The Dawn of Dusk

Book 1

Chapter 5

The moon rose above the lake, giving off minute amounts of light. A lone owl stood upon the top of a pine, calling into the lonely night. Its screech caused a small grey she cat to arouse from her sleep. In her eyes, all was blurry and she was disoriented and confused, but then it came back to her. A weak smile crept onto her face. She had survived the second phrase of her flight to freedom.

Small waves lapped the shore. She coughed hoarsely and braced herself against the mud, pulling herself further onto the bank, were she was hidden by reeds. The lake water had washed away all her WindClan scent. She was no longer theirs, but her own.

Wind caused the reeds to rustle and the scent of RiverClan to fill her lungs. Suddenly, a silhouette appeared in the moon light. He was sitting on a rock and looking at the sky. He seemed almost transparent and when he jumped down and landed, he seemed weightless.

His walked towards the water and wadded into it. Now standing beside her, the spirit spoke, "You must go back as my Clanmates commanded you." His voice sounded smooth and comforting, like water running over pebbles. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could reply the spirit had vanished.

* * * *

Emberpaw sat beside Whitespot's body, mourning for his fallen friend. Who would want to kill her, she was the friendliest cat in ThunderClan and had no enemies. This led him to the conclusion that this was not a personal murder. She may have tried to drive out whoever from her territory. However she died, it was a warrior's death.

Cedarstrike entered slowly and quietly, and then looked at Emberpaw with a questioning eye. He wanted to be alone with her. Emberpaw slide out of the den and stretched his legs in the clearing. Everyone was tense and on guard.

Tigerstripe jumped onto the high rock. "Patrols will be doubled until this threat is dealt with. Not cat can exit the camp without at least one other with them, and apprentices, you must be with a warrior." Two apprenticed turned to each other and whispered, "This is unfair, and we're just as strong as any warrior..." Cedarstrike grunted and they turned away from each other and fell silent.

"It's good to be a warrior," Emberpaw heard Cedarstrike think aloud. Littlestar then stepped forwards.

"I would like all dark tabbies with relatively long, thick fur to step forwards." He said.

Cedarstrike nervously stepped forwards. Littlestar cast a hateful glance, and Tigerstripe and Bluestream stood on either side on him. Cloverbreeze handed him a leaf with something wrapped in it. "In this package is the evidence to point to Whitespot's killer." The leaf fell to the ground to reveal long, dark clump of tabby fur. "This was gathered from Whitespot's claws, where she had scratched her attacker, and over there was his foot prints, leading to hers." The whole crowd gasp and stepped away from Cedarstrike, but Emberpaw just stood speechless. Cedarstrike wasn't a murder, he couldn't have done it. Whitespots was his best friend; he loved her.

"It wasn't him!" the orange tabby finally managed to say. Littlestar jumped down from the rock and looked Emberpaw dead in the eyes.

"Are you saying that you can disprove me?" the ThunderClan leader challenged. Emberpaw gulped.

"Well...well..." he stammered. "Not exactly..."

"Than I decree that Cedarstrike is guilty!" Littlestar roared. Tigerstripe and Bluestream backed him against the rocky side of the camp were he couldn't escape.

"Why would I kill her? She was my friend!" Bluestream leapt upon him and struck him as hard as she could in the flank. He staggered to the side were Tigerstripe hit him again, this time, causing him to fall to the ground. He never was much of a fighter.

"Cloverbreeze, what should his sentence be? Death or shall we just caste him out of ThunderClan?" Littlestar yelled for everyone to hear.

"Well, I think we should..." The creamy colored medicine cat looked deep in thought.

"Banish him!" Emberpaw finished.

"But Emberpaw! You're my best friend, do you really believe this?" Cedarstrike pleaded. Little did he know that Emberpaw was saving his life. He could live as a loner until all this was taken care of.

"Sounds fair," said Cloverbreeze. "Emberpaw, Bluestream, Tigerstripe, please take him to the boarder." Littlestar opened his mouth to speak, but she glared at him coldly. He respected the old medicine cat's wishes and let Emberpaw come with them.

Emberpaw trailed behind Bluestream and Tigerstripe. Cedarstrike would glace back at him in a questioning manner, but before he could say anything Tigerstripe would tell him to keep his eyes on the path.

Cedarstrike drunk in the forest trail for one last time. Prey rustled in the grass, and he was temped to chase it, but didn't dare. It would be stealing prey, for this was no longer his home.

"Cloverbreeze has requested that you get to speak with him one last time," said Tigerstripe. He and Bluestream stepped back and Emberpaw walked up to his friend.

"I'm sorry, but you can live as a loner until I prove you're innocent, even if it costs me my position on ThunderClan."

"Thanks buddy." With that, Bluestream hissed at him and the two friends parted ways.

* * * *

Emberpaw sat in the medicine cat den arranging berries in the shape of animals to take his mind off all the stress and hardship of the past few days. A cat padded in the clearing quietly and watched Emberpaw for a moment, noting his worried look.

"Hello Eagleshadow," he said, not even looking up from his design of the cave floor. "Need something?"

"Yes, I need some poppy seeds for Bluestream, her daughter's death and sending Cedarstrike away is causing her much trouble." Emberpaw thought this unusual for Bluestream, for she was usually hard as a stone. He rose and put a few poppy seeds in a leaf.

"Here, tell her I wish her well." He smiled weakly.

"You need to get your mind off this, Emberpaw, or you'll end up just like her." Eagleshadow looked at him in a fatherly sort of way. "I think a good hunt would help."

"Sounds like a good idea; tell Cloverbreeze where I am when you see her." He walked rather slowly into the main clearing, passing Littlestar along the way. He was sitting on his favorite rock like there was not a care in the world while a crisis possibly loomed in their midst. Tigerstripe, Bluestream, and Brokenfoot talked in hushed voices just outside the warrior's den.

Emberpaw walked threw the tunnel and stood for a second on a sandy patch of earth, savoring its cooling effects. A sudden motion caught his eye, but this was too large to be prey. He moved forwards slowly to investigate, but the object zipped off at lightning speed.

Before he could catch himself, he was in hot pursuit of the intruder, racing threw bracken and thorns until it was trapped between him and the river.

It was a tabby she-cat who was flirting with the idea of jumping into the water and swimming away. "Stop where you are!" Emberpaw called. To young tabby turned his way and all the fear vanished from her eyes. She could have been Cedarstrike's twin they looked so similar.

"Hello." She spoke with a deep, foreign accent and bowed low. "I am Hawk that Flies at Dawn." Emberpaw was stunned.

"What is a tribe cat doing here?" he asked.

"I am not truly a tribe cat anymore, I am a loner." She answered. Convinced that she meant no harm, he stepped closer. She was a pretty little cat with dark brownish black tabby stripes on a lighter back ground. Her eyes were a piercing blue and her back leg muscles were very well developed.

"You best be getting out of here, you see, you can't cross the scent mark." Hawk looked a bit confused at first, but then her expression lightened.

"Yes, I remember now. I'll go back to which I came." Without another word, Hawk turned and headed up the lake. Emberpaw stood and watched her for a moment. She looked over her shoulder and turned into WindClan, running as fast as her legs could carry her towards their camp. There was defiantly something strange about this cat.


	6. Chapter 6

A bit of a filler chapter, but still important.

* * *

Dawn of Dusk

Book 1

Chapter 6

Cedarstrike moved carefully though the undergrowth, eyes darting from side to side. All he could think about was food. He hadn't eaten since his banishment three days before (Or at least that's what it felt like).

Finally, a small movement was seen ahead. The young tabby warrior fell into a hunting crouch and moved slowly towards a small rabbit sitting in a nearby field.

The hare turned its head swiftly and Cedarstrike stopped. Hunter and prey locked eyes with each other for a moment, both frozen.

The wind shifted and another smell found its way into Cedarstrike's nose. He couldn't quite make out what it was; it was like a mixture of death, crowfood, and herbs.

A dark shape leapt from the other side of the clearing. Before Cedarstrike could register what was happing, a small gray she-cat was standing before him.

She was thin and covered with scars. Small amounts of herb paste were visible on her side and mud was streaked across her chest. She let out a low hiss and placed the rabbit on the ground.

"Out." She said, her voice laced with frustration. Cedarstrike didn't move, but instead walked closer. "Can't you hear, mousebrain? I said OUT!" She jumped out, her claws unsheathed.

Cedarstrike jumped back, avoiding her attack by mere kit-steps. "What is your problem?! I'm just hunting!"

"This is my territory! Mine!" The little gray she-cat declared loudly for all to hear. Cedarstrike was no longer looking at her, but at the rabbit. She had moved away from it, leaving the fresh-kill unguarded.

He lunged forwards, taking the kill in his teeth, and sprinted off at full speed.

The strange she-cat remained behind him, keeping pace with him rather well. _Wow, she's faster then most WindClan cats I know…_

Cedarstrike weaved though the thickening forest, looking behind him every few steps. Suddenly, a yowl pierced the air, causing him to stop dead and turned around.

His pursuer was caught in a mess of brambles and vines and was fighting furiously to escape.

"That's what you get for attacking me." Cedarstrike mocked, sitting down not to far from her.

Obviously tired out, the gray cat stopped thrashing and met Cedarstrike's eyes. "You can have the rabbit, just get me out."

"Sure. After I let you out, you'll just run off with your rabbit and leave me here in the dust." He answered.

"I swear to StarClan I won't, just let me out of here." Cedarstrike was quite enjoying this, but was surprised when she mentioned StarClan.

"How to you know about them?" He asked.

"I'll let once you let me out. I'm Dovepaw, by the way. And you're?"

"Cedarstrike." He answered while biting at the vines. Dovepaw struggle a bit more and broke free. She seemed to be studying him carefully.

"ThunderClan, obviously. I could recognize that terrible smell from anyway and on anyone." Cedarstrike looked rather offended.

"Well, at least I don't smell like crowfood and mud." He countered. Dovepaw snorted.

"I'm true to my word; here's your rabbit, I can catch another in no time." She turned and began to trot quickly away.

"Wait, you said you would tell me would you knew StarClan!" Cedarstrike called after her. Dovepaw turned back around.

"Listen carefully. Dove_paw. _Last time I checked, that was a Clan name and all Clan cats know about StarClan." The annoyed little cat turned her back to him again.

"Were you banished too?" Cedarstrike was now walking closely behind her.

"No." Dovepaw sped up her pace. Cedarstrike jumped in front of her, cutting her off.

"What about all those scars?"

"What about them? Don't we all get hurt sometimes?"

"Not like that." Said Cedarstrike.

"You know, I have places to be. So long." But Cedarstrike refused to leave.

"We loners need to stick together. Help each other out, you know?" Dovepaw was now a good bit ahead of him. The sunlight caught her fur just right, and he noticed that the mud on her chest was covering a small white patch shaped like a ragged heart. She lashed her tail irritably.

"I travel alone."

* * * *

Emberpaw carefully walked though the pine nettles, his eyes scanning the horizon for nothing at all. He was near the ShadowClan boarder at the place were the pines thickened and the smells of the two Clans mingled slightly.

A squirrel barked at him from one of those many trees. He looked up and the squirrel twitched its tail, as if challenging him to chase it.

"Not today, my friend." Emberpaw said softly as the little creature ran further up into the tree tops and disappeared.

"It's time to leave." Said a quiet, cheerful voice behind him.

"Hello, Cloverbreeze." Emberpaw sighed. The elderly medicine cat placed her tail over his shoulders.

"Why so sad? I have a great surprise for you once we get to the gathering." He nodded weakly and followed her back to camp.

* * * *

Emberpaw chewed some goldenrod and wrapped it in a leaf before handing it to Lilykit. "Thanks, Emberpaw." The little cream colored she-cat chided before leaving with a wave of her long, broken tail.

"Cute kit, isn't she?" Cloverbreeze said absentmindedly.

"Yep, cute." Cloverbreeze looked up from her work and shook her head slowly.

"It's no fun to have an apprentice with no personality." Her statement was clear and blunt.

"I do so have personality!" Emberpaw shot back before realizing that he has just snapped at his mentor.

"I stand corrected; you_ use _to have a personality." Emberpaw was about to say something else, but dropped it.

_I guess Dovepaw's death has really gotten to me. I need to get over it, for the good of the Clan…_

As the sun slipped behind the trees, Cloverbreeze broke the long silence. "Time to leave." Emberpaw looked up to the sky eagerly, searching for the half moon. He stopped it above an oak, dim because of the remaining rays of light.

"I think you'll find this gathering very enjoyable, Emberpaw."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the slow update, I have to type chapters at school since my computer is broken.

* * *

Dawn of Dusk

Book 1

Chapter 7

Emberpaw sat on a rock and licked his paw, waiting for Cloverbreeze to catch up. She seemed to be having more then a bit of trouble with her hip lately, and he was concerned. "I think you should stay at camp this time; I'm sure you'll be better in time for the next Gathering." Cloverbreeze shook her head.

"All medicine cats go to Gatherings. We never skip one just because of a little pain in the leg." She stated before leaping onto the rock and passing Emberpaw on the narrow trail. He knew better than to argue and fell into step behind her.

Cloverbreeze quickened her pace. "Calm down; I don't think we're going to be late this time." Said Emberpaw. Neither of then said anything for a few minutes. Cloverbreeze kept her head tipped up at the sky.

"Look at the moon, doesn't it look nice tonight?" She said. Emberpaw wasn't at all surprised at her seeming random question. Since he was just a kit, Cloverbreeze has taught him the joys of the sky. The stars, the clouds, the moon. One time, his mentor even expressed a wish to be able to fly to the Silverpelt to get a closer look at everything.

"It does. You can see everything so well in nights like this."

The pair weaved though a final maze of boulders before the Moonpool came into view. Both of them made their way into StarClan's terrestrial home with quiet respect. Emberpaw took his usual spot beside the ShadowClan medicine cat apprentice, Ripplepaw. "Hey, Emberpaw!" Said the easily excitable young she-cat.

"Hello, Ripplepaw. Were is everyone? You, me, and Cloverbreeze are the only ones here."

"Whitefeather will be soon, but I don't know were Fawnspots and Heronflight are. They're usually the first ones here." Ripplepaw rose from her stop and briefly tried to balance on her hind legs. "Yep, I don't see them anywhere. You think something happened to them?"

"I doubt it." Emberpaw answered. "They're both capable of taking care of themselves." Ripplepaw still looked a bit worried.

Finally, a small white she-cat with feathery whiskers jumped into the clearing. "Sorry I'm so late, Cloverbreeze. I had to patch up Coldpaw's foot. A medicine cat's work is never done."

"Good to see you're here, Whitefeather. Now, have you seen Fawnspots and Heronflight? Ripplepaw is about to have a heart attack over here." Cloverbreeze finished with a chuckle.

"Not yet, but it's late, we should go ahead and start our dreams." Said the ShadowClan medicine cat. Ripplepaw was about to abject, but Emberpaw placed his tail over her mouth.

"Yes, let's go ahead and start." Without waiting for an answer, he walked to the edge of the pool.

"Wait a second there." Said Cloverbreeze. Emberpaw turned around. "It's about time you get your full name." His eyes lit up and he spun around all the way. This was the moment he has been awaiting for so long. He sat down in front of his mentor for a moment, regaining his composure, though his heart was pounding. Cloverbreeze's air we sparkling too, as if it her she receiving his great honor.

"And I thought that I was the only hyper one here." Said Ripplepaw, smiling from ear to ear. Whitefeather came in closer and nodded her head, signaling that it was time for the ceremony to start.

I, Cloverbreeze, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help, he will serve his Clan for many moons. Emberpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" Emberpaw straightened himself up. And looked into the sky. The stars seemed to be dancing and shining brighter then he ever remembered.

"I will."  
"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Emberpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Emberpelt." Ripplepaw jumped up and started to cheer his new name. She was soon followed by Cloverbreeze and Whitefeather.

"Emberpelt! Emberpelt!" The proud young medicine cat listened closely to the cheering, savoring his moment in the spot light. Then, a new voice joined in. It was deep and very quiet, like whoever was saying it was whispering. He turned around, but saw no one. _Weird…_

The cats went silent after a moment and padded over to the Moonpool, but Emberpelt felt like he was being watched. _Maybe it's just Heronflight and Fawnspots… _He thought, crouching down and taking a lick of the water. Though it was summer and the air was hot, the water from the Moonpool was always cold and refreshing. Cloverbreeze said it's what starlight would taste like it one could taste starlight.

Cloverbreeze, Whitefeather, and Ripplepaw were soon fast asleep. He chuckled at Ripplepaw's soft snoring and continued to wait for sleep to come over him too.

After what seemed like forever, the voice was heard again, this time louder. "Emberpelt!" it echoed over the rocks. Finally, he realized who it was.

"Cedar? What are you doing here?" Emberpelt called back. The large, dark tabby appeared from behind the rocks, smiling. He looked a good bit thinner than when they has last met. Emberpelt guessed he was having trouble hunting around Twolegplace.

"I finally to get to talk to you! I was about to go crazy with boredom." He said. Emberpelt looked at him crossly.

"You're going to get in trouble, what if the others wake up? Plus, the cheering was unnecessary."

"So I can't come to a friend's medicine cat ceremony?" He responded.

"Not if that friend is in the middle of a Gathering and the other friend is banished!" Emberpelt tried to keep his expression cross, not showing any sign of being happy to see his best buddy.

"You worry too much. They won't be awake until near dawn. Come with me, I have something to show you too. I met this cat yesterday. She calls herself Dovepaw, and claims to be a Clan cat. From the way she runs, I'm sure she was WindClan, but WindClan never had a gray and white apprentice." Though it took a minute, Emberpelt finally realized what he was walking about.

"Dovepaw! I thought she was dead; I kept her for three days in the Tiger Mouth while she was injured. After that, she woke up and swam into the lake. I though she drown." Cedarstrike didn't look at all surprised.

"If you get to have a forbidden mate, I want one too." Emberpelt looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"She didn't even wake up the whole time I was taking care of her. Plus, it said that medicine cats should stand above Clan rivalry." The mischief didn't leave the tabby tom's eyes.

"But how come no one else has seen her? Do you think that WindClan had a secret apprentice?"

"Why would they keep her a secret? Plus, you would have to keep a cat in camp most of the time to keep her hidden. WindClan wouldn't do that."

"They have been up to something lately; I can feel it." Cedarstrike started up the trail back to the Clan's territory. "And I can show you too." Emberpelt looked back at Cloverbreeze, who was still fast asleep.

"What if we get caught?" He asked, jogging beside his friend.

"The breeze is still and I rolled in twoleg garbage before I came. They won't see me. Plus, you're a medicine cat, they can't' attack a medicine cat."

"They've done it before…" Emberpelt mumbled, but followed anyway. _It's not like I could change his mind anyway._

* * * *

Dovepaw moved swiftly though the brush. Dawn would come soon, and she still hadn't found what she was looking for. She paused at the edge of the woods and looked about quickly. She was worried about entering the field, for the wind was still and scents wouldn't travel far.

Despite this, she dashed into the opened, running like a true WindClan cat. _Just like the good old times._ She thought. Of course, this didn't mean she missed those 'good old times'. She was a better loner than she was a Clan cat.

A sudden, sharp barked pierced the air, and Dovepaw stopped in her tracks. The noise was heard again, but this time louder. She guessed that it was coming from deeper into Twolegplace over by the Great Thunderpath.

"Well, I'm heading that way anyway." She said aloud. With no one else to talk to, she had made a habit of speaking aloud and having conversations with her father, even though he had died moons ago.

It took only a few minutes of steady jogging to come across the dogs. They stood in the alley walking around in a large circle. Their ears lay flat and their teeth were bared. Dovepaw jumped onto a nearby window seal so she could watch without getting hurt herself. She wasn't afraid, for she was safe on her perch.

The first dog, a medium sized dark brown one with white spots, lunged at the second. The second dog, a smaller red one, yipped sharply as the first one's teeth gripped his leg, but before he could do anything, the brown and white one jumped back. They did this again and again, the second dog never getting in a bite at the first. It was truly an epic battle. After a few more hits, the dogs parted ways.

After a few minutes, and it was safe to jump down, but Dovepaw didn't. She sat there and thought over what she has seen. The dog's way of fighting was much more powerful then a cat's, and if a cat was fast enough, it would almost never get hit.

Once down from her perch, she tried the moves on an imaginary target, lashing out suddenly and than retreating about two fox lengths back. It was certainly exhausting, but effective never the less.

With a mildly insane smile on her face, she walked proudly out of the alley, seeking more fights.

* * * *

"Quiet!" Cedarstrike warned. He and Emberpelt were hiding in an old badger hole, waiting for something to happen.

"What are we waiting for, Cedar?" Whispered Emberpelt, his patience wavering. The young tabby warriors stuck his head out of the hole and smelled the air.

"There!" Emberpelt pushed Cedarstrike out of the way and scanned the horizon.

"What am I suppose to be looking at?"

"It's not what's there; it's what's not. Look closer." Emberpelt looked over every gorse bush, boulder, and badger set in sight.

"There's nothing there. No cats or anything."

"Exactly." Cedarstrike smiled. Emberpelt tried to climb out of the hold, but Cedarstrike stopped him. "Smell the air again." Fresh WindClan scent drifted into his nose even though there were no cats in sight. "You see. Don't try to tell me that isn't suspicious." Emberpelt was very confused to say the least. The moor was wide opened and flat, there was no place for an average Clan cat, even one as small as most WindClan, to hide.

"I think we should leave, I'm getting a funny feeling for this place." Said Emberpelt. Cedarstrike nodded. Dawn was just breaking over the horizon, and they could still escape without being seen by the invisible WindClan.

Suddenly, a tail could be seen on a hill nearby. Both cats stopped in their tracks. Then, three other tails popped up like flowers in New Leaf.

One of the tails drew itself to full height. It was young tom no larger then a four moon old kit. In fact, Emberpelt was sure he was a kit. His dark grey, almost black, fur was slightly dulled and his amber eyes gazed steady across the moor.

The second tail rose too. This one was a long furred brindle she-cat. "Hailpaw, can we go home now, I'm hungry and I don't like it out here." _Hail__**paw**__? They can't be apprentices!_

"Me too. I hate being this, but we have to make sure that no spies can get into WindClan." Answered Hailpaw. He walked over to another tail. "Wake up, Larkpaw, Rainpaw." Two twin silver kits rose and shook the sleep off themselves. Without another word, the four of them started back for camp.

"What is going on here!" Cedarstrike exclaimed, finally breaking silence. Emberpelt shook his head.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out."


	8. Chapter 8

_Note:_ The following flashbacks are very important.

Dawn of Dusk

Book 1

Chapter 8

_**Within Dovepaw's Dream**_

_Flashback_

"Brindle, Rain, Storm, Lark, this way!" Dovepaw called across the moor. The four little kits followed her. They looked no more than three moons old and were still getting use to rising this early and chasing after 'Dovestar' on 'boarder patrols'.

Dovepaw inhaled the fresh scent of morning dew and rolled around in a patch of moist earth. The kits looked at her strangely. "If Silver and Badger find us," Dovepaw explained. "We're dead. I don't want them to scent you either, so roll, my warriors!" The kits did at she commanded and covered themselves in the strong smelling earth.

"What are we doing today?" Asked Brindlekit, her eyes sparkling.

"We're going to go battle with the ThunderClan medicine cat." Dovepaw said, an evil grin spreading across her face.

_Flashback_

"Fawnspots, I'm scared, what's going on?" Said Dovekit. She was crouched in the corner of the medicine cats den, shacking like a leaf. The WindClan medicine cat licked the little kit's head.

"Calm down, everything will work out in the end."

_Flashback_

"Go on, great and powerful Dovepaw, jump across. You said you could do anything we could do, and twice as good at that, so why don't you jump?" Mocked three toms a bit older then her. Dovepaw spit at them.

"Of course I can make it." She said firmly, backing up and preparing to leap. She sprinted with all her might and flung herself off. Her paws racked the rocky side, but didn't grip. She plummeted to earth and landed hard on her front foot.

A loud crack echoed, followed by laughter. "Your family always has had a talent for jumping off cliffs." They said before leaving.

Dovepaw's eyes filled with rage and hate as she tried to climb back up on three legs. The area just the last joint of her paw felt like a badger was clamping down on it. The energy left her and she lay on the floor of her rocky prison.

"What happened?!" Exclaimed a soft voice. It was full of caring and concern unlike anything she has ever heard before. A very light gray tabby jumped skillfully from rock to rock and landed beside her.

"What do you want?" She spat. The tabby didn't take any offense.

"Let me help you. My name is Fishtail, by the way."

_End Dream / Flashbacks_

Dovepaw awoke, glad that at least one fond memory was brought back to her in the dream. It was late at night and the star shown brightly in the sky. "Thunderstrike, I have a random question. Why does StarClan make there prophecies so cryptic? Why not tell it as it is? I mean, what if someone mistakes what your mean? Well, I guess some messages can't really be misinterpreted…"

* * * *

It was still early morning, and a plan was underway. Emberpelt sat on a cat, basking in the sun light with some catmint, juniper, poppy seeds, and various roots all packed into two neat little packages beside him. He hadn't eaten in forever, and that cat mint was looking very tempting.

Cedarstrike was not far away, rubbing himself down with mud until is covered his whole body. "They'll never scent me now." He said mostly to himself. Emberpelt was very worried about what he was going to say to the rest of ThunderClan about his absence. Disappearing in the middle of a Gathering is not acceptable, and it is even worst when you don't come back.

"I think it's time." He said. Cedarstrike smiled mischievously.

"This is going to be fun." Said the dark tabby warrior.

"I guess, in a way, it will be. But remember the plan and don't let anyone see you, got it?" Cedarstrike merely nodded.

Emberpelt jumped down from his perch, feeling a bit better after a short sun bath, and started towards WindClan. He went down the very center of the moor so WindClan wouldn't think we was attacking or spying (Even though he was). Cedarstrike went the other way, down the boarder and towards Horseplace.

I wasn't long before the first signs of cats were visible. Their scent was everywhere, but again, they couldn't be seen. Was made sure to step loudly and hum so they wouldn't attack.

Soon, the boulders of WindClan camp loomed before him, and his heart started to pound. "Hello? I come to in peace to share herbs with Fawnspots." He said loudly. Everything was silent for a moment.

"Don't move," said a small, high voice from a nearby gorse bush. Out stepped a small, brindle colored kit. _That's the same kit like apprentice from earlier; they still have her working…_ The apprentice did look rather tired. "State your business."

"I already did; I'm here to share herbs." The apprentice looked slightly embarrassed, and Emberpelt guess she had asked that question because it was the first thing she thought of.

"Hailpaw, will you come with me? A medicine cat is here to share herbs." Another cat about her age stepped out from the bush. He didn't look nervous at all, rather, very determined.

"I'll take it from here, Brindlepaw." Brindlepaw smiled gratefully and left with a wave of her white tipped tail. "This way."

Emberpelt followed Hailpaw into WindClan, not sure what he was about to see.

It was deathly quiet in the camp. All the cats were sitting on rocks, watching the moors. "We have a visitor!" Hailpaw yowled. Everyone turned his way, but not one moved from their spots. Emberpelt made a move for the medicine cat's den, but Hailpaw stopped him. "Stay," said the stormy grey apprentice, and Emberpelt did.

Finally, an undersized silver tabby trotted across camp. "Hello, Silverstar." Said Emberpelt. Silverstar was a rather odd looking cat. His legs were long and his head disproportional to the rest of his body. His coat was a brilliant silvery gray. (Cedarstrike often joked he would make a stunning she-cat.)

"Hello to you, almost, Emberpaw." He said curtly.

"Emberpelt, actually." He grunted and nodded his head. "You may give Fawnspots your herbs, but don't stay long." His huge gray eyes burned threw Emberpelt, and he turned quickly away.

"Thank you very much, I won't be long." Emberpelt entered the small cave of fallen rocks which Fawnspots lived in. It was very orderly, herbs stacked according to use and freshness. There were two nests in the corner, one smaller then the other. Emberpelt guessed it were from her patients, for she wasn't know to have an apprentice.

"Emberpaw! How nice to see you." Said Fawnspots, her beautifully dappled tawny coat glowing as a small beam of sunlight came over it. "Gifts? How thoughtful. I have something for you also."

"I got my name last night, I am Emberpelt now." He said, placing the herbs on the cool, sandy ground. It was quite a relief in the den from the heat outside. Fawnspots tried up a mixture of herbs into a leaf.

"This is a very usual combination for infection." She beamed. Emberpelt took the leaf.

"You always have been very good with herbs." This ability almost made up for her difficulty in interpreting dreams. She was never met to be a medicine cat, really. If it wasn't for her bad health and lack of fighting or hunting skills, she would have been a warrior. "This would also be very useful to Whitefeather and Ripplepaw with Coldpaw's constant injuries. Why weren't you at the Gathering last night?" Fawnspots hesitated.

"Well, I was feeling sick last night and couldn't make it." This was a perfectly believable excuse, but Emberpelt tried to get a little more information.

"Heronflight wasn't there either, strange, isn't it? He's usually the first one there." Emberpelt questioned.

"Oh, him. He was ill with the same thing I had."

"Really, then how did you met him if you were both sick?" Emberpelt tried to retain a small grin. Maybe he was really getting somewhere.

"I was gathering herbs…"

"And he was too? You two should really stay in your den if you were sick. Why don't you have your apprentice get them for you?" Emberpelt said, glancing at the little nest in the corner.

"I don't have an apprentice, Emberpelt, you know that." Fawnspots said with a nervous chuckle. Emberpelt smiled and changed the subject.

"So, how is everything going around here?" This seemed to way the opposite effect then what he was hoping for. Fawnspots started to nervously shift her weight from one side to another.

"Everything is going very well; prey is running well, no trouble. No trouble at all. Fishtail was hurt quite badly in a training session though." Emberpelt started to walk around the den, looking for anything else he could question her about. Nothing. Then, a noise came from the entrance, and a dark tabby she-cat stepped in.

She was quite large and well muscled, especially in the hind legs. Her eyes were a brilliant green; in fact, other then her eye color, she could have been Cedarstrike's twin.

"Fawnspots; we have work to do. Say good bye to your friend." Now be recognized her. This was Hawk, the came cat that he had sound about half a moon ago on ThunderClan territory.

"I'll have him leave in just a minute." Fawnspots sounded quite irritated, her lips lifted just slightly, as if she were about to hiss.

"Good," said Hawk before exiting the den again. Emberpelt could scent her not far away, likely listening in. Fawnspots leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Leave, I'm warning you, you must leave now." Emberpelt was quite confused.

"Why?" He whispered back.

"I'll tell you, I'll tell you everything. Wait for me at the WindClan boarder, and I'll tell you all you need to know." Emberpelt's mind suddenly ran wild.

"Like what? There is no war going on, there is no threat of war, what is so important?"

"Trust me, Emberpelt, I know a lot more then even I would like." She pulled away and pushed him out. "Bye, Emberpelt, see you at the next Gathering!" Her voice was of false cheerfulness, and this was likely so Hawk wouldn't suspect anything.

A large, very light colored tabby joined his this time, leading him out of the camp. He was about Emberpelt's age, but covered in the scars of a senior warrior. Maybe this was what Fawnspots was talking about, and of course, something would be said about those apprentice kits.

Finally out of camp, Emberpelt took off in a wild sprint towards ThunderClan territory. Then, a thought struck him. _Where's Cedar!?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Short Chapter Alert!**

* * *

The Dawn of Dusk

Book 1

Chapter 9

**Part 2: Dusk**

"Let me out of here you piece of fox dung!" Cedarstrike shouted. His voice merely echoed off the walls of the rocky prison he was being held in.

"No way; Dawnstar told me to keep you in here." Answered a RiverClan warrior.

"But I wasn't doing anything to you or your Clan! I was just passing though!"

"I was ordered." Was the large red tabby's reply. He rose to his feet and stretched. "Littlewind, Reedwhisker, could you help me guard him? This isn't the best place to keep a prisoner." A small grayish white cat slunk out of the reeds, followed by a beautiful silver tabby.

"Sure," said the tabby, whom Cedarstrike assumed was Reedwhisker. "But not for long; me and Littlewind were about to go hunting." The red tom nodded and glared at Littlewind.

"I don't think we'll need all three of us just to guard one loner, Redclaw" Littlewind protested. Redclaw ignored him.

Cedarstrike walked in circled around the den, testing the walls with his claws and teeth to see if the pile of stones was loose. Even if it was, he couldn't get out; the stone would surely fall and crush him. He knew that Emberpelt would likely come and get him out, but he didn't want that. His best friend had already saved his skin once back in ThunderClan, he didn't want to feel too helpless.

The off white tom paced back and forth, and Redclaw stared at the lake, thinking deeply. Reedwhisker seemed fairly bored by all this. "So, were are you from?" She asked Cedarstrike casually. He was caught off guard by her friendly tone.

"HorsePlace." He was lying, but no hint of it could be caught in his voice. He was an excellent liar.

"Really? I've never seen you there." She said.

"I don't like to show my face. No need, all the prey I want is up there in the barn."

"Then why were you coming though RiverClan? It seemed like something was chasing you." Cedarstrike thought for a moment how to cover that up.

"Dog. The Twolegs didn't put up their dog."

"Oh, that makes sense." _Something tells me she isn't the smartest of cats, maybe she'll let me out. _ Cedarstrike thought.

"The weird thing is that in the past few days all the mice have gone. I haven't eaten in forever." A look of sympathy came over Reedwhisker.

"Redclaw, could you get me a fish or two?"

"Why? You just ate." Said Redclaw.

"Just get her the fish. We'll guard the prisoner." Said Littlewind. Redclaw shot him a look of disgust and went off to the fresh kill pile. _Alright, now, I only have to take on these two._

Cedarstrike rocked back on his haunches and targeted Littlewind. Reedwhisker didn't notice anything luckily. After a minute, he sprang, catching Littlewind in the back of the neck with his claws. Though small, this warrior was quite strong, and rolled. Even this quick move didn't dislodge Cedarstrike.

Reedwhisker rushed in, pushing Cedarstrike off. "Help! The prisoner is breaking free!" Then, as faith would have it, the RiverClan leader rushed in. Dawnstar's great yellow eyes glowed with fury. She didn't say anything, just reached out her claw and hit Cedarstrike as hard as she could across the back of the head.

Cedarstrike felt faint and dizzy. The world spun. "Why did you leave them, Redclaw?" He heard Dawnstar hiss. Still, he had to get out of there somehow. He held his breath and didn't move.

"I think you killed him, Dawnstar." Littlewind nudged the tabby loner.

"Drag him to the clearing." He felt Littlewind's teeth painfully clinch his scruff and drag him across the ground.

* * * *

Emberpelt followed his friend's scent trail carefully. It twisted and turned, making it impossible to follow. At one point, it led right into the marsh. "I'll never find him in there. I bet he's safe at HorsePlace though, that's were this seems to lead." With that in mind, Emberpelt turned around. Of course, he was still worried, but there was nothing that could be done. He headed back to ThunderClan.

It was almost sun high by the time he got back. He had been gone for hours, and he was sure that Littlestar and Cloverbreeze were going to murder him for being so late.

"Emberpelt!" Shouted a small, high voice. A cream colored kit had been standing at the entrance to camp, apparently waiting for him.

"Oh, hello, Lilykit." Said Emberpelt. He didn't really want to talk.

"I was so worried! I mean, you were gone for hours, and Cloverbreeze is pitching a fit!" That was not what the tabby medicine cat wanted to hear.

"Don't worry; I'm fine. I'm sure your mother wants you back at the nursery." Lilykit looked downcast.

"Ok, I'll see you around." She turned around and walked slowly back to the den were her mother was surely waiting. Emberpelt went further into the camp. Every eye turned to him. Some laughed, some nodded their heads, and some were silent. Then, a voice rang out.

"Emberpelt! Come here right now!" Cloverbreeze came from the medicine cat's clearing, her expression livid. The orange tabby hung his head low and followed his mentor into the den. "I have never been so furious with you! You left in the middle of the Gathering, and then you didn't even come back with the rest of us!"

"I'm sorry, Cloverbreeze, but this was important…"

"More important then your duty as a medicine cat? I don't think so. We needed you there with us, Whitefeather, Ripplepaw, and I all had the same dream, and we didn't even know what it meant." Emberpelt perked up.

"What kind of dream? Tell me about it. You can let me about my punishment later." Cloverbreeze's look softened just a bit.

"We all saw the image of a claw made of stone ripping the stars out of the sky." Emberpelt cocked him head to the side.

"What then? No voices, no prophecy?"

"No, nothing but that."

"I have no idea what that means, to be honest." He yawned in spite of himself.

"Neither did Ripplepaw and Whitefeather, but it must be important if we all saw it." Emberpelt didn't quite know what to think. A stone claw. Why would StarClan send them all a sign that even Cloverbreeze couldn't figure out? "I think you should go to sleep, Emberpelt."

"Good idea; wake me up just before sundown."_ I don't want to miss my meeting with Fawnspots. _ He added silently. He walked in a few circles around his nest and placed his tail over his eyes. Finally, he fell into an uneasy sleep.

_Within Emberpelt's Dream_

Emberpelt found himself on an opened moor. It was bright and sunny, birds sung and rabbits eat little pieces of dew covered grass. Still, a ThunderClan cat is never comfortable in an opened area. Then, a she-cat came into view.

She was young and frowning deeply. Her brown dappled coat was shinning, though her eyes were dull. Then, as he got closer, Emberpelt recognized her. "Fawnspots…" The WindClan medicine cat was followed closely by a young gray kit.

The two neared the WindClan/ThunderClan boarder, were another cat was waiting. This one was easy to identify. "Fawnspots," said Cloverbreeze. "Nice to see you. And your shadow as well?" The kit nodded eagerly.

"Clover, can I let her stay with you for a few days?" Said Fawnspots urgently. Cloverbreeze cast a concerned look at the kit.

"If you insist, but what if she gets caught? What if she runs off?"

"You'll listen, won't you?" Fawnspots asked the kit.

"Of course I will, Clover!" Said the kit. Cloverbreeze nodded.

"Ok, come with me, Dovekit."

Everything suddenly faded into darkness, and stars shown in the sky. They danced about rapidly, spinning and forming a picture. Suddenly, two cats appeared.

"We have given you this information, Emberpelt, because this is what you were born to do," said one of them. Her voice was heavy with concern. "The path that you shall walk from now on will not be the one of a medicine cat, but of something greater. _Let revolution come to all the clans and the Stars fall."_

* * *

There are sure a lot of prophecies in this story... anyway, placing Cedarstrike in RiverClan is very important for the rest of the story. Yes, I know it was awkward. Trust me, it will only get weirder before it gets any better.... and I'm sure you noticed that we are now in part two of the story, "Dusk." There will be more action, bloodshed, and the answer to the mystery of Whitespots murder. It will all fall into place soon, reader.


	10. Chapter 10

**I think I might give up this story. I've lost my passion for it. I mean, I've done a lot of work with this, and I just don't feel like its going anywhere. Anyone out there think I should go on?**

* * *

Dawn of Dusk

Book One

Chapter 10

Emberpelt's breath came in quick, ragged gasps as he pulled himself into a sitting position. He could hear StarClan's call from all around her, their ominous message still very fresh in his mind. _Why am I having visions of Dovepaw? We haven't even really met! _

Even more surprising, it was late at night. The sky was clear and dark. The moon hung low in the sky about to reach its zenith. Its light formed a halo around it, making it seem even larger than it really was. Without question or concern, Emberpelt torn out of the medicine cat's clearing.

With the great trees blocking the moon's light, it was almost pitch black in the forest. Emberpelt, though, knew every game trail and short cut by heart and did not fear getting lost. The only thing that worried him was the fact he was running tragically late for Fawnspot's meeting, which was the key to finding out about the strange WindClan happenings.

Finally, he passed the Tiger Mouth and came to the border, more than expecting Fawnspots to be long gone. Surprisingly enough, the small tan and white she-cat was sitting quietly on the WindClan side, tail curled over her toes. She was the picture of calmness, and at first didn't seem to scent the ThunderClan medicine cat. "Fawnspots?"

The WindClan medicine at turned her head only slightly, meeting his eyes. She seemed worried. "Here, come," without another word, she turned away and began to walk up the Moonpool stream. Emberpelt jogged to keep up with her swift, determined pace.

Never before had he seem her so tense. Her eyes and fur where both dull and covered with scratches. Why would a medicine cat retain such injuries? "I'm sorry for being late," Emberpelt finally said, breaking the midnight silence.

"That's ok, Emberpelt. Telling you this was more than worth the wait." Neither said another word until they started up the rocky trail that led to the Moonpool. "WindClan is corrupted," she began, walking even faster. "Everything I have ever know is soon to be lost. The value of Warrior Code, respect, honor, love towards Clanmates. None of these values stood a chance since Hawk took Silverstar's place." Emberpelt was shocked.

"What do you mean? Silverstar isn't leader anymore?"

"Not as much as he use to be. Badgerstripe died shortly before Hawk came to WindClan. Of course, Silverstar is slow in decisions at times, and waited three days before naming Hawk, whom had come that day before, as deputy. I don't know why though; has he lost all respect and sanity?"

"Sounds like it," said Emberpelt. "How did Badgerstripe die? Old age? In a battle with RiverClan? I heard the boarder flights are getting worse and worse."

"That is true, but not the cause of his death. He died from infection from his wounds." Fawnspots leaped from her rock and onto the smooth stone that surrounded the Moonpool. Her eyes lit up slightly at the sight of the magnificent display of StarClan's glory.

"Wounds from a battle?"

"Yes, the most amazing battle I have ever seen…" Medicine cat never speak of battle as "amazing", battle is a problem. It causes only death and wounds to both parties.

"Tell me about it," Emberpelt sat down on the cool stone. It send shivers down his spine.

"It all started so long ago with the birth of an amazing young apprentice. She was truly the fastest cat on the moors, and smart too. She was live the daughter I never had, and I looked after her. No one else liked her though, and Silverstar, with Hawk's help, decided it was time to rid the Clan of her," Emberpelt gulped.

"He and Badgerstripe jumped her, but a young warrior, her only friend, saved her. She had already hurt Badger enough so that he was no longer a problem. Then, Silverstar took D…her, intent on killing her himself. The young warrior saved her, but she was almost dead. He carried her to the far reaches of WindClan to be taken care of by a friend,"

Emberpelt didn't say a word, he was thinking too hard about Fawnspot's words. "Why don't you tell me her name?" He asked.

"It would put many cats in danger if I told you that, Emberpelt. Does Clover know you're here?" Suddenly, as if a bolt of lightning had struck him, everything fell into place. _"Clover, can I let her stay with you for a few days?" _and _"Of course I will, Clover!" _Both cats, same Clan, same nickname. Dovepaw. Dovepaw was Fawnspots helper; she was the one that killed Badgerstripe.

"I know where Dovepaw is, and I need to talk to her." Fawnspots almost staggered back like his words where a blow to her system.

"How… how do you know?"

"I've dreamed about her, I saved her when she was hurt. She's still alive, Fawnspots." The brown dappled she-cat's expression was a mix of panic and gratefulness.

"You have dreamed of her?" She finally managed to say.

"I dreamed of her, you, and Cloverbreeze at the ThunderClan boarder." Fawnspots rose from the cold stone floor of the hallow, circling Emberpelt like a hawk.

"This is mad," she kept saying over and over again. "This is terrible,"

"Why is it terrible? What aren't you telling me, Fawnspots?" Emberpelt was growing impatient with the WindClan cats non-descriptive ways.

"You will know about her future in time, for now, I believe StarClan has called you to find her. Please, even if you don't believe me, find her for me. I miss the closest cat to a daughter I've ever had." Her eyes flooded with grief, like a queen that had lost a kit. She ceased pacing and sat close to Emberpelt.

"I'll find her if it kills me," he promised. "But, other than me hunting for Dovepaw, what does the dream mean?"

"I was never very good at finding the meaning of dreams," she admitted. "But, I think both of your destinies may be interlocked." The WindClan cat shivered. "For better or for worse." Emberpelt didn't feel quite right about those last two words. They had a sense of prophecy to them, like this was the beginning of a new adventure.

"I really wasn't here to tell you about Dovepaw, there is other important things you must know." Said Fawnspots. Emberpelt straightened up. "Hawk has no respect for Warrior Code, of course. She has dragged Silverstar down to her level. She wants the whole lake, and will sacrifice every cat in WindClan to do it,"

"But she'll never do it; WindClan hasn't even defeated RiverClan yet over the Horseplace boundary."

"She has allies, ShadowClan. Once RiverClan falls, ThunderClan is next. Be ready, young one." ShadowClan has wanted RiverClan's boggy boarder for seasons. "After ThunderClan and WindClan have fallen, WindClan will double-cross ShadowClan, and the whole lake will be theirs."

"Their plan will never work," said Emberpelt. "The Clans will never fall."

"You fail to understand that the Clans cling to life like a leaf to a tree in Leaf Fall. The balance of life is fragile and easy to destroy. All it needs is a little tap…"

The moon was setting on the horizon, and, armed with his new knowledge, Emberpelt thanked Fawnspots for the information. "I will do everything I can to find Dovepaw and save WindClan. I'll tell Cloverbreeze about this, and she can tell Littlestar to help RiverClan stay strong. If they don't fall, WindClan's plan will never work."

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart, Emberpelt. I will always honor your courage to stand up for what is right." She licked his cheek unexpectantly, her eyes a whirl pool of emotions. "Tell StarClan light your path." Emberpelt smiled back at her and placed his tail over her shoulder.

"If things get too rouge at WindClan, you are welcome to stay at ThunderClan."

"I'm not sure if ThunderClan will even be safe for long…" said the dappled she-cat under her breath. "Things are about to get rough all over."

* * *

**I'm really sorry that this is full of mistakes! I'm sick, tired, and my pet ducks just died. Deal with the bad grammar and overall crummy chapter. *Storms out***


	11. Chapter 11

**Might as well do a few more chapters and see of the passion returns.**

* * *

Dawn of Dusk

Book One

Chapter 11

Emberpelt burst though the thick bramble wall into the camp. He had run all the way back, and his chest was heaving. Somewhere along the way, he had begun to panic. What if he was caught by WindClan? That would mean the death of Fawnspots, and possibly him as well. Under such strict rule, the cats of the moor had to watch their backs.

The flame colored tabby entered the mossy overhang where Littlestar slept. The black furred leader's eyes fluttered opened. "Emberpelt, what are you doing in here?" He asked, rising from his nest.

"WindClan," Emberpelt gasped. "They are planning something. I can't tell you much…" Littlestar cut in.

"We all know that! They have been at war with RiverClan for almost two seasons –which RiverClan more then deserves- over that boggy area by HorsePlace. That is their plan. Go back to bed; and wash yourself up too, you look terrible." The ThunderClan leader motioned his white tipped tail to the entrance of the den, hoping the medicine cat would leave him be.

"You don't understand, Littlestar! Their plan is bigger that that, way bigger. They plan to take RiverClan first, then form as alliance with ShadowClan and take over ThunderClan as well!"

"Nonsense," said Littlestar. "Where did you get this 'information' anyway?" Emberpelt gulped. He couldn't tell Littlestar about his meetings with Fawnspots.

"That doesn't matter," he said boldly, his voice dropping to a whisper. "All I know is that we have to enter that war on the RiverClan side. Please, trust me. StarClan is telling me to do this." The last part was partly a lie, but if Littlestar respected anyone, it was StarClan. The back furred tom thought for a moment.

"Emberpelt, though I think that your 'WindClan is out to get us all' story is completely fabricated, I do see other benefits of us entering the war. RiverClan will owe us a favor, peace will be restored, and ThunderClan can show everyone that we are the great power of the forest." The black furred leader's eyes sparkled. He wanted what was best for ThunderClan, and could envision them defeating WindClan and being respected by every cat on the Lake.

"Thank you, Littlestar, thank you for taking my advice and seeing the good in my plan." Had is really been that easy for Emberpelt to stop this madness? Had he just saved them all?

"You need sleep, young one. I will announce this new action at sunhigh. Go ahead and inform Cloverbreeze." Emberpelt licked the leader's shoulder before exiting the den, seeking his mentor. He didn't want to tell her about Dovepaw or Fawnspots just yet, that would have to wait. ThunderClan's new position in the war would be enough shock to her for one day.

* * * *

The sun was high above ThunderClan's hollow when Littlestar and Tigerstripe took their places on the high ledge. "Cats of ThunderClan, come to the clearing for a meeting! Yes, kits too," he added to Lilykit, who was peaking her head out of the nursery. "Early this morning, Emberpelt and I had a little talk," Suddenly, a voice interrupted.

"I knew he had a thing for Ripplepaw!" Everyone turned to Lilykit. Complete silence. Emberpelt could swear he heard crickets chirping. Lilykit, realizing her mistake, back away slowly, laughing nervously all the time.

"Anyway," said Littlestar. "He had convinced me to take up an offensive on WindClan." Everyone in the clearing gasped.

"Why though? ThunderClan hasn't enjoyed such peace since the reign of Minnowstream!" Exclaimed Blackpetal.

"And, if we don't do something, we may never have perfect peace again. In order for everything to work as smoothly as possible, things must be planned to the slightest detail. Starting with Lilykit." Every cat in the clearing once again turned to the little cream colored kit. Her eyes where sparkling brightly.

"We are here today to give this clan kit her apprentice name. Come forward." Lilykit walked forward, her head held up proudly. "Eagleshadow, you are a senior warrior and have trained many apprentices into fine warriors. You shall mentor Lilypaw." The old tabby warrior looked very much pleased and went to stand by his new apprentice. "You are compassionate and kind, yet you know when to fight. Pass all you can onto this young apprentice." Mentor and apprentice touched noses and walked together to the edge of the crowd. Lilypaw was talking quickly to Eagleshadow about training and sleeping in the apprentice den, among other things.

"I wish to take care of Dawnstar today while I am still in a good mood. The stubborn bitch really gets to me. Cloverbreeze, come with me to RiverClan camp." Cloverbreeze nodded and followed the black furred leader out of camp.

* * * *

Cedarstrike's eyes blinked rapidly at the sudden burst of light. He was lying in a sandy cave on a bed of moss. The scents of RiverClan drifted into his nose, and the possibly of danger heightened his senses. Standing in the corner of the sun-dappled den was a very large gray cat with large white spots. His breathing was steady, leaving Cedarstrike to guess he was sleeping.

His head was pounding still from the wounds that Dawnstar had delivered, and he had no idea what had happened between the time that Littlewhisper had dragged him into the clearing and now. "Ugh…" He murmured involuntarily. The gray and white tom rose from his sleep.

"Glad to see you're up," he said gruffly. _This must be the infamous Heronflight,_ Thought the dark tabby loner. Heronflight unfolded a leaf and began to chew the contents into a paste. He then applied the strong smelling poultice to Cedarstrike's head wound. He did this with remarkable skill that had been perfected over many years as RiverClan's medicine cat.

He then walked over to a patch of soft earth. Not far from the surface was another bundle, this one filled with small, dark seeds. "Take one," he said. "They will sooth your pain." Cedarstrike was careful as first, for in the back of this mind, he thought that maybe the bitter old tom was trying to poison him. After a moment, he lapped up the seeds, swallowing hard.

"Thanks," he grunted, laying his head back down on the soft moss. Heronflight nodded and went back to his work, pretending that Cedarstrike wasn't even there. "So," said the dark tabby, trying to strike up a conversation. "How is everything? RiverClan doing well?" Cedarstrike could have really cared less about RiverClan, his heart belonged with ThunderClan, and his loyalty to them was still strong. The livelihood of this Clan didn't mean a thing to him.

"Fine," was the gray and white tom's only answer. Suddenly, he turned his head to the entrance of the den, his ears perking up. Outside was a small black cat with ThunderClan scent, followed by a creamy she-cat with slight tabby stripes.

"We wish to speak with Dawnstar," the ThunderClan cats asked a young warrior. The RiverClan cat wrinkled his nose at the other Clan's smell.

"This way," Cedarstrike was overcome with fear for a moment. He was wanted for the murder of his best friend by ThunderClan. If Littlestar saw him, he was as sure as dead. At least Cloverbreeze was there; she was always nice to him.

"Can I take a walk?" The tabby loner asked Heronflight.

"Are you completely insane? You where just beaten within an inch of you life and want to go for a walk? Mousebrained fool." Cedarstrike retained from hissing at the RiverClan medicine cat.

"I'm not important; if I die, that's one less cat for you to care for and your Clan to feed."

"In that case, go right ahead." Cedarstrike was starting to like these cats; they cared only about themselves and their Clan, just like he did.

It took great effort for Cedarstrike to rise. He fought off the pain and limped to the entrance of the den, looking left and right for Cloverbreeze and Littlestar. What were they doing here anyway? Dawnstar hated ThunderClan.

A tortoiseshell she-cat walked into the clearing, her eyes meeting Littlestar's. This meant danger. "What are you doing in RiverClan, old friend?" Her voice was filled with malice.

"I am here to help you with your little WindClan problem." Said Littlestar. The two leaders where locked in a staring contest of epic proportions.

"I have no WindClan problem," answered Dawnstar. "I am simply waiting for the perfect moment to strike."

"The perfect moment is now," said the black furred leader. "You are too weak to strike. Your Clan can't keep this up." Dawnstar hissed.

"Are you calling RiverClan weak? I will have you know that RiverClan is proud to be the most powerful force on the Lake." The tortoiseshell began to pace in circles around Littlestar.

"You are powerful no longer, but I can help. Leaf Bare is coming; the Clans need a rest from this war." Dawnstar's claws were unsheathing.

"I will end the war in my own time!"

"Like it or not, I am going to help you." Said Littlestar. Cedarstrike was finding this rather amusing. Both leaders were stubborn and enjoyed the pride which came with power. Neither was going to back down easily. It was a battle of wills.

"If I agree, will you leave my Clan?" Dawnstar finally said. Littlestar nodded.

"It is only fair. For one night, you did everything I asked of you, now I will repay you. Pleasure seeing you, Dawnflower." Dawnstar hissed.

"As with you, Littlefoot."

With that, it was official; ThunderClan was in this war.

* * * *

Emberpelt sat in the clearing. It was only sunhigh; the day was only half over. There was still time for one last missing. "Ready or not, here I come, Dovepaw."

* * *

**This is moving along well; Cedarstrike is still in RiverClan, ThunderClan is in the war, Emberpelt is going after Dovepaw in the next chapter. Oh, and about this, "**It is only fair. For one night, you did everything I asked of you, now I will repay you."** That is very important to Littlestar and Dawnstar's histories. I wonder if anyone knows what it meant...**


	12. Chapter 12

Dawn of Dusk

Book One

Chapter 12

A dark shadow had fallen on Twolegplace. The horizon was pink and red, the sun's last rays of light reflecting on the clouds. The shape of a blazing orange cat darted across the thunderpath with surprising speed and stood heaving for breath at the other side.

As much as he hated it, Emberpelt was afraid. Twolegplace was so large, and he was so small. Surely, he would get lost and never find Dovepaw. "I wish Cedar were here," he though aloud. "He should know his way around Twolegplace pretty well by now." However, this was no time for regret; his mission was at hand.

The tabby moved swiftly though a thick hedgerow. He opened his mouth and drank in the sharp scents. The asphalt of the thunderpath stung his nose, and the scent of dogs and kittypets was strong as well.

Emberpelt stuck his head out of the hedge, looking both ways for danger. He was shaking, partly from excitement and partly from fear. He felt like a hero to a certain extent, and that made him feel a lot better about leaving ThunderClan to hunt for the lost WindClan apprentice.

This thunderpath was quieter then the other; rarely did a monster pass him. He crossed it quickly and started up the road in a quick jog.

The wooden nests on that street looked all the same. Each had a grassy front yard with a well-kept garden. Some had a brick or wooden fence in the front of it. "This would be a wonderful place for kittypets." As if on cue, the scent of pampered house cat drifted into his nose. The blazing tabby tensed slightly at first, but knew there was nothing to worry about from a kittypet. Then, the scent got stronger.

The tabby tom was still not phrased and kept up his swift traveling pace, glancing over his shoulder every few minutes. "A very stealthy kittypet," he said quietly. "Following me all this way without being seen. I wonder how long he'll keep up." Just for fun, Emberpelt started to move faster, and was surprised when the unseen cat kept his pace perfectly. He heard paw steps coming closer to him and the light, soft breathing of a stalking cat, but still, he did not see it.

'_This is getting weird.' _He thought, darting left and into the hedgerow that ran the length of the street. He came out the other side, and to his relief, the kittypet was gone.

He kept moving deeper into Twolegplace. The stars were now bright and all traces of sunlight were gone. The world had fallen into quiet. Emberpelt had never planned to stay so long. Actually, now that he thought about it, he had not made any 'plans' at all. Going back to ThunderClan now wasn't an option; he was in too deep. His only choice was to find a place to sleep and hope that StarClan would keep him safe through the night.

He found a dark, quiet corner on the edge of town and settled into the grass. This sleeping ground seemed to be an overgrown field with a stream running around the north end. The brook's soft noise was enough to lull any cat to sleep. Emberpelt turned a circle, crushing the grass beneath him, and was soon in a light sleep.

It wasn't long until he awoke. He had been asleep less then an hour judging by the moon. The tabby tom wasn't sure what had woken him, for there were no unusual noises in the night. However, there was an unusual smell. The same kittypet from earlier. He actually wasn't sure it was a kittypet; it smelled _different._

"I'm sick of you tracking me!" he yelled into the brush. "Come out and fight or run!"

"If you insist." The voice was female, smooth and calm. Emberpelt's fur bristled and his claws unsheathed ready to fight or flee. Out of the shadows came a thin silhouette with long legs and a triangular face.

"Who are you?" The she-cat smiled.

"Get out of my field." Her words were calm, but by her expression, she meant it. Emberpelt took a step forwards.

"I'll get out if you help me," he said boldly. "I'm looking for a lost cat."

"I know what you're looking for. She doesn't want to be found." With that, she stepped closer. The moonlight caught her huge orange eyes and her gray fur looked silver. She had many scratch marks and scars that hadn't healed, and her frame was lean and trim just like a WindClan cat. She pulled back her lips in a snarl and unsheathed her claws. Emberpelt was in aw. She was wild, savage, and dangerous, yet, possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Dovepaw…" He thought about retracting his claws, but the gray she-cat's eyes told him she was itching for a fight.

"That's my name alright. I think I remember yours. Firefoot, right?" Dovepaw sat down and curled her tail over her paws. _'She's just trying to make me think she's harmless'_though Emberpelt. _'Once I calm down, she'll attack me. This is the thanks I get for saving her…does she even know it was me?'_

"Actually, my name is Emberpelt." The tabby tom tried to make contact with her blazing orange eyes, but he couldn't. They were so full of fire that it almost scared him.

"I like Firefoot a lot better. It rhymes." Dovepaw purred, giving Emberpelt a false sense of security.

"Have your had any strange dreams lately?" The tabby suddenly asked. Dovepaw didn't say anything for a moment.

"What's it to you?" The gray she-cat's tail began to lash back and forth nervously. Or was she just angry?

"I need you to come with me back to ThunderClan. You'll be safe there. I have a lot to tell you…"

"Why would I want to live with sissy old ThunderClan? I have all of Twolegplace to roam, why would I want to be your prisoner?" Dovepaw rose to her feet and took another step towards Emberpelt. A slender beam of moonlight hit her, revealing a patch of mud on her chest. A small piece of white showed through.

"You won't be a prisoner; you'll be an honored guest. Everyone thinks your dead, no one will come looking for you if that's what you're afraid of."

"Afraid?" she snorted. "I'm not afraid of a couple of cats trying to get me. I'm faster then any of them and a better fighter too." Dovepaw held herself a little higher and lifted her chin into the air. For a cat that lived in an old field eating tough Twolegplace rabbits, she was still very proud. "I've survived for a long time without anyone babying me. I could stay here for the rest of my life."

"Don't you get lonely?"

"I don't need anyone. I can make it myself. I carry my own weight. I always have." Dovepaw actually seemed like she was enjoying the conversation at that point.

"Then why are you so eager to talk to me?" Dovepaw's pride seemed to take a small blow.

"Eager I am not." Was all she said. Emberpelt chose not to push the issue.

"Either way, at least come with me and let Fawnspots and Cloverbreeze know that you're really ok."

"I don't know a Cloverbreeze."

"I know more about you then you think. I saw you, Fawnspots, and Cloverbreeze in a dream. My mentor was like your kit-sitter." Dovepaw hissed, defeated.

"I guess I could go just to see them. Just to make them happy." Emberpelt's face lit up. "But we can't go tonight. It's dangerous here this late." Dovepaw led him over to a thick bush by the stream. It formed a den, and the floor was lined with bedding. "You sleep here. I have another place." She turned to leave, but Emberpelt spoke up.

"Good night," Dovepaw looked just slightly surprised.

"Good night too…I guess."

* * * *

Morning came almost too quickly for Emberpelt. He was still tired and his paw-pads ached. He made note to find some herbs later; that is, if any grew in the harsh landscape of Twolegplace.

The blazing orange tom finally rose after a few moments and padded quietly outside of the bush he was sleeping in. For a second, he thought Dovepaw had left him in the middle of the night, but to his amazement, she was still at the 'camp.' Her silhouette was visible in the morning light over by the stream. She was sitting on a rock, grooming herself. She tail swept gracefully into the water, picking up dark colored mud on its tip. She used this like a brush, carefully painting over the ragged white spot on her chest.

Emberpelt cleared his throat, making his presents known to her. The gray she-cat turned, surprised, his way. "Up early, aren't you?" He said, trying to start a morning conversation.

"I guess so." She mumbled, making her way across the clearing. "We better leave if I plan to make it back here by sunset." Emberpelt couldn't help but notice how hollow and strained her voice was. Her eyes too didn't have the sparkle they had last night either.

"Shouldn't we hunt first?" He asked.

"There isn't anything to hunt here. I know a place we can get some food on the way though." With that, she started towards the edge of the field in a brisk jog. Emberpelt trotted after her.

"How else do you get food if you don't hunt?" He asked. She didn't reply, just quickened her pace from a jog to more of a sprint.

After a few minutes, Emberpelt was ready to fall out. WindClan cats are every bit as fast as they have a reputation for. "Here is where the food is," Dovepaw led him to a dark, musty alleyway. The scents of other cats clung in the air. The gray she-cat wasn't the least bit afraid though; her keen nose had detected food. "This way,"

Emberpelt followed her slowly into the alley. Dovepaw wrinkled her nose, smelling fear-scent. In the far corner was a great metal monster about as tall as ThunderClan's meeting rock. "This place smells like crowfood," he hissed.

Dovepaw climbed up the metal box, disappearing into it for a moment and bringing out a rotten-smelling hunk of meat. "Crowfood. It's what's for breakfast." She offered Emberpelt some, but he turned up nose. "Picky, aren't you, Firefoot?" Without waiting for his answer, she consumed the meat at lightning fast speed.

The sun was getting higher in the sky, and they decided it was time to press onwards towards ThunderClan. Emberpelt couldn't help but feel a little nervous; going into Twolegplace and staying the nigh is against Warrior Code, he was sure. But, as Cloverbreeze said, "Warrior Code is for sissies who can't decide between right and wrong themselves. Forget it and trust your heart," and his heart was pushing him onwards.

* * *

Reluctant Reviewer: That was BORING. Were is that action you promised, Brightstar?

Brightstar: The next chapter.

Anyway, please review. Reviews give me hope that this whole project isn't a waste of time.


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is full of Cedarstrike-y goodness! I thought it only fair since Emberpelt and Dovepaw got their own chapter. Plus, there's action in this one!**

* * *

Dawn of Dusk

Book One

Chapter 13

"Wake up." Cedarstrike awoke to the sound of Heronflight's voice. "Wake up, you have to go." The dark tabby blinked.

"What?"

"You heard me," the gray and white medicine cat repeated. "It's time for you to leave RiverClan." Cedarstrike slowly rose to his paws, shaking pieces of moss from his pelt.

"I thought I was a prisoner?"

"You're not worth keeping here. RiverClan has better things to worry about." Heronflight showed little emotion in his voice, but his eyes revealed dread. For Cedarstrike, leaving RiverClan was bitter-sweet; he did enjoy free food, housing, and the companionship that Reedwhisker offered, annoying as it may be.

"What if I don't want to go?"

"The way I see it, you don't have a choice," said Heronflight. Cedarstrike's paws were firmly rooted in the sand.

"I like it here; I'm not leaving. I could be a loyal RiverClan cat. I would fight for your side and everything." Heronflight chuckled.

"You're kidding, right? You, RiverClan material?"

"That's right! I was one of the best fighters in Twolegplace, and I can swim just fine too!"

"You just like it here because you like the taste of fish." Heronflight spat.

"I have to say, I do like fish, but I have more than one reason to want to stay here." Cedarstrike paused. He couldn't say 'because I was kicked out of ThunderClan for killing the love of my life, even though I swear to StarClan I didn't do it!' He needed a better plan than that.

"I have lived in Twolegplace for a long time; it gets lonely. There are no rules, no steady sources of food, nothing like the comfort of a Clan." He was speaking the truth. "I can follow the Warrior Code, and fish, and be a RiverClan cat."

"Hm…" Heronflight was starting to take him seriously. "Come with me; Dawnstar will want to hear of this."

Dawnstar was laying on a warm rock, her tortoiseshell fur gleaming. "Dawnstar," Heronflight began. "I have something to tell you. It is actually rather funny. You see, this rouge wants to join RiverClan!"

"Loner, actually." Cedarstrike added. Dawnstar's eyes widened in surprise. She jumped from her rock.

"You want to join after you attacked Littlewind and Reedwhisker?"

"That just proves how great a fighter I am." Cedarstrike allowed the RiverClan leader to inspect him. It was common knowledge that only perfect cats were allowed in RiverClan.

"A little scratched up, but you otherwise look strong. The fighting you did back there was very impressive." Dawnstar mumbled, almost to herself. "But we can't trust you. How do we know that you're not a WindClan spy?"

"Do I look like a WindClan cat to you?" He answered. Dawnstar hissed.

"You need to learn some respect to your leader. You can stay, but only on a trial basis. I will have Redclaw and Reedwhisker keeping an eye on you. One strike and you're out, rouge." Cedarstrike beamed. "You will be treated like an apprentice. Their den is in the corner." With a wave of her tail, Dawnstar dismissed them and went back to her nap, grumbling about how foolish a leader she was being. "Remember; if I didn't need more warriors I would have kicked you out in the cold already."

Cedarstrike thought he would be overjoyed that he was somewhat accepted, but he still didn't feel like a RiverClan cat. He was loyal to ThunderClan, and that was it. Right? But now that he was a RiverClan 'apprentice', he would have to forget ThunderClan, though the best moons of his life were spent there. They had rejected him; this was his new home. He fit better there anyway. "Good bye, ThunderClan. I am Cedarstrike of RiverClan now."

* * * *

"Oh Cedarpaw! Time for swimming lessons!" Heronflight taunted him. Cedarstrike hissed.

"I still have my warrior name, actually. And I'm not really an apprentice."

"Respect the medicine cat. Now, Reedwhisker and her apprentice, Otterpaw, are over by the lake. She's going to teach you fishing." Cedarstrike smiled. Reedwhisker was friendly.

"See ya," he said, leaping from a sunny rock and racing towards the lake. He was excited about his first lesson as a RiverClan cat. He had spent all morning ridding himself of thoughts of his birth Clan and he was now ready for new loyalties and skills.

The main lake wasn't far at all from the camp. Reedwhisker was standing on a stone, watching a brown tabby tom fish. He lunged into the water, striking out at a fish.

"No, Otterpaw. You don't jump at them like that. You wait for them to come to you." Said the silver tabby. Otterpaw grunted.

"Can't we just go swimming now?" Cedarstrike cringed.

"Not yet… oh, Cedarstrike, you're here! Join us," Cedarstrike jogged down to the water's edge, unsure.

"Who are you again?" Asked the RiverClan apprentice. "You're that rouge that Heronflight was talking about, aren't you?" Cedarstrike sighed.

"I'm not a rouge anymore," he said. "I'm a RiverClan cat." Otterpaw laughed.

"You're not a RiverClan cat until you catch your first fish. That's what Heronflight told me."

'_Judging by his attitude, he's been around Heronflight way too long…'_ Thought the reluctant new RiverClan warrior.

"I'll show you some fishing, kit." Cedarstrike hissed. Reedwhisker stood between them.

"Calm down, you two. Now, I'll show you both the fishing technique again." The silver tabby dipped her graceful paw into the water, testing it, and then positioned herself so her shadow didn't fall into the lake. After a few moments, two fish swan towards the shore. Reedwhisker smiled, then slapped the water in one quick motion. A fish went flying onto the bank. "That is the way to fish. Your turn, Cedarstrike."

Cedarstrike took the RiverClan warrior's place on the side of the lake and waited for the fish to come. And waited. And waited. Otterpaw let out a yawn and snickered. Finally, a fish came close. The former ThunderClan cat lashed out at the fish. He missed it and threw himself off balance. For a split second he wavered on the edge of the water then fell in with a great splash.

Otterpaw didn't try to cover his laughter. Reedwhisker placed her paw over his mouth. "Cedarstrike, are you ok?!" The dark tabby spit up some water.

"Fine." He meowed crossly. "Just fine."

Cedarstrike brushed himself off and bristled angrily at Otterpaw. "Shut up!" He hissed. Otterpaw smiled.

"Make me," said the brown tom, grinning. "If you can't fish, no way can you fight." Cedarstrike was infuriated. He lunged for the apprentice, claws unsheathed.

"You're mine, kittypet!" The brown apprentice was no match for ThunderClan's former warrior. The dark tabby wrestled him to the ground, pinning him in the soft mud. Reedwhisker was paralyzed for a moment; had she done something wrong?

"Stop it, you two!" She yowled, jumping into the confusion. Otterpaw managed to slip away and ran up the bank with his tail between his legs. Cedarstrike, realizing that Otterpaw had fled, jumped away from Reedwhisker.

The silver tabby grabbed Cedarstrike by the ear with her teeth and roughly dragged him up the bank. She then head-butted Otterpaw out of a bush he was hiding in. The two toms stood together, Reedwhisker in front of them. "You should be ashamed!" She yowled. "Fighting like that during a training session! Otterpaw, why did you provoke Cedarstrike like that?" The brown apprentice stumbled over him words.

"I…I…" Cedarstrike chuckled under his breath and Reedwhisker cuffed him in the side of the head. "What was Dawnstar thinking even letting him in? He has no RiverClan blood at all! No Clan blood even!" The brown apprentice's eyes were aflame and his lips parted to reveal a snarl.

"I have more noble blood than you could even imagine! My relatives held the forest at its knees! And my other relative saved it!" Cedarstrike yelled at Otterpaw.

"Like who?" Demanded the brown apprentice.

"Tigerstar, Firestar, Darkstar and Hazelstar!" Reedwhisker placed her tail over his mouth.

"So you aren't just a rouge after all? You have Hazelstar of RiverClan's blood in you?"

"I do, so I have every right as you to be here" His comment was mostly directed at Otterpaw. The apprentice was defeated.

"I'm still a much better fisher then you." He hissed.

"Give me a few days; I'll show you some fishing."Cedarstrike smiled, rising to his paws and making his way back to the water.

* * * *

The sun had risen high in the sky over RiverClan's sandy camp. The weather was pleasant it was the first time that year the Leaf Fall cold could be felt. It was a great relief from the incredible heat of Green Leaf. Cedarstrike was by himself in the corner of the camp. No one trusted him yet. No matter, they would soon; and soon, this place would feel like home.

He pulled himself to his paws and arched his back, yawning. RiverClan life was good, he had to say that. There he was well fed and everyone was relaxed. He slipped away from the camp without anyone noticing and headed towards the moors.

The scent of grass and rabbit was thick in the air. The dark tabby rose briefly to his back feet and looked around. Then, something caught his eye.

It was a small movement that he wouldn't have even seen if he hadn't already been looking almost right at it. He opened his mouth and scented the air. It was WindClan scent, and a lot of it. He ducked down into the high grass and waited a moment. Voices could be heard. "You, to the left," or "Storm the leaders den; take that rest of her lives."

This alarmed Cedarstrike a great deal, and he jumped up, racing towards RiverClan camp.

"Dawnstar!" he yowled. Every cat looked up at him and Dawnstar graceful stepped out of her den.

"What is StarClan's sweet name is wrong?!" She hissed.

"I heard something," he said. "WindClan was talking." Redclaw cut in.

"WindClan is always talking."

"No, they were talking about an attack, I'm sure of it!" Cedarstrike ran to Dawnstar. "We need to be ready!" She pushed him away with the tip of her tail.

"Nothing is wrong, but if it would make you feel better, I'll send a patrol down there. Redclaw, you lead. Take Reedwhisker, Yellowtail, and Otterpaw." Cedarstrike looked up and smiled. "And Cedarstrike as well."

Redclaw nodded quietly and the group assembled. The ruddy red tom looked at Cedarstrike with annoyance. "Thanks for waking us all from our afternoon nap, rouge." He snapped. Cedarstrike didn't darn back-talk Dawnstar's deputy.

They made their way to the spot where Cedarstrike thought he saw the cats and heard the voices, only to find that they were gone. "They were right here," he said, pointing to the moor with his tail-tip. "I heard them and saw them out there, plotting!" Otterpaw laughed at him.

"If you want us all to like you, you should really get your act together."

"Don't make he go all rabid-apprentice on you again." Cedarstrike snapped.

"Let's go back," said Redclaw. "I've seen enough." The patrol agreed and trotted away, leaving just Cedarstrike and Reedwhisker.

"I believe you," she said quietly. Cedarstrike looked surprised.

"Really?"

"You said it with great honestly. I know an honest voice." She half-smiled at him and his heart jumped.

"Thanks, I don't feel that I'm really well like around here." The dark tabby tom stopped, not wanting to get too close to the patrol. Reedwhisker stopped as well and sat in front of him.

"So, no hard feelings about me yelling at you earlier today?" She said.

"Not at all. I shouldn't have attacked your apprentice anyway." Reedwhisker giggled.

"That's ok; he deserved it anyway." Cedarstrike grinned and joined her laugher, glad he had finally made a friend in RiverClan.

As nice as the moment was, it, like all good times, had to end suddenly. A footstep from behind her alerted Reedwhisker to another cat's presents. She turned quickly around.

"Who's there?" Cedarstrike growled, protectively moving in front of her. Suddenly, claws like ice ripped though his side. He darted out of the way, lashing back at thin air.

No more than a fox length from him was a dark tabby she-cat. She could have been his twin sister except for her eyes, which were light amber instead of green. She was too muscular to be of WindClan. Reedwhisker's fur bristled and her tail expanded to more than twice its normal size. More warriors came, all smelling of WindClan. Without a word they surrounded the pair. "Littlewind! Redclaw! Yellowtail! Help!" Reedwhisker called out to her patrol.

Cedarstrike didn't want to wait for them; this was his chance. He lounged at the other dark tabby with all his might, but she was faster than him and darted away. A white she-cat landed on his back, but he quickly flung her off.

Reedwhisker fought beside him with the strength of TigerClan. Her claws met a dark gray tom and slashed him down the flank with great force. He jumped upon her back, trying to find a good place to deliver a killing bite.

Cedarstrike jumped upon the dark gray cat before he could be this. "Kill them!" he yelled to Reedwhisker. "Just like they're trying to do to us!"

The bushes rustled and a creamy yellow she-cat jumped upon the dark WindClan tabby. "Yellowtail!" Cedarstrike heard Reedwhisker yell. She was soon followed by Redclaw and Otterpaw.

The battle was only even for a moment. More WindClan warriors seemed to fall out of the sky! Otterpaw was pinned to the ground, and Redclaw rushed to save him, but it seemed like it was too late. His blood rushed into the ground and his mud-colored body lay limp. Redclaw was now running on rage.

Cedarstrike felling side-by-side with the RiverClan deputy, fighting harder than he even had before. Reedwhisker had run over to Otterpaw and was trying to carry him away, but the WindClan cats wouldn't let her. "She needs help!" Cedarstrike yelled to Redclaw. Redclaw nodded and they sprang from the pack, racing over to the silver tabby. Redclaw grabbed the surely dead apprentice's scruff and he and Reedwhisker raced from the clearing. They were soon followed by Yellowtail.

Cedarstrike watched them go. He wasn't leaving the battle then; he still had some fight left in him, though it was a hopeless five-to-one. "Run, Cedarstrike!" He heard. He wasn't sure who said it, but he knew they were right. It was suicide to stay.

He raced away with the rest of the patrol, WindClan cats at his heals. He was leading them right to camp! '_I can't do that! I have to lead them away!'_ The former ThunderClan warrior dived into the brush and tripped over a root. He tumbled a few feet before coming to a stop, WindClan cats all around. '_Here I come, Whitespots.'_

* * *

**I know, I'm terrible at writing action scenes, but this story needed one! Big battle coming up in next chapter! Oh, and I was just wondering, who do you like better, Cedarstrike, Emberpelt, Dovepaw, or other?**


End file.
